Conventionally, as a user interacts with a virtual environment, the user does not physically touch items in the virtual world. Instead, systems typically attempt to simulate touch using various methods.
In one example, a system attaches control arms to fingers in a glove. As the control arms cause the fingers to move, the user wearing the glove may sense a sort of touch, or resistance.
In another example, a system employs a set of inflatable air bags or pockets which, when inflated, may cause a touch sensation by the user, however, the resolution of such a system is limited in granularity and cannot simulate the texture of a touched thing in the virtual world.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.